The Montessa Shuffle Challenge
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: An iPod shuffle challenge with mini-snippets inspired by songs, focusing on the forbidden secret love of Phineas and Ferb, Monty Monogram and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. Some of them funny, sad and just plain romantic. No Ferbnessa included, sorry. Rated T for safety.


**"The Montessa Shuffle Challenge"**

 **Rated T**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Phineas and Ferb or any of the characters from the show. Phineas and Ferb and its characters are owned by Disney Channel and its creators, Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Since I haven't wrote some Monty and Vanessa in a long time, I'd figured I do a little shuffle challenge starring my favorite one true pairing from the show (no offense Ferbnessa fans). Anyway, what is a shuffle challenge, you ask? Well, it starts out like this:**

 **1\. Grab your music player, choose a shipping and hit shuffle on your music player.**

 **2\. You are to write a story for the first ten songs in your shuffle.**

 **3\. You may not skip songs unless you get a song by the same artist, the previous song or the song you landed on is a 'gag song' or has a ridiculous amount of time.**

 **4\. As for writing time, you only have from when the song starts to when the song ends to finish your story.**

 **5\. All in all, just have fun!**

 **If you're asking, I don't take requests, just so you know.**

* * *

 **"The Next Time I Fall" - Peter Cetera & Amy Grant - 3:45**

Vanessa couldn't help but be smitten by the sight of the young man who saved her, her evil father, and Agent P from that dastardly Rodrigo.

He was muscular inside the gray hoodie he always wore, built with his father's famous unibrow, and such piercing eyes that definitely caught her heart. He was by far the most handsomest human being Vanessa had ever seen. And when Monty Monogram shot a look towards her, her heart suddenly melted out of sight as he took off on his jetpack.

It was a good thing Vanessa had broken up with Johnny, otherwise she would've suffered a severe case of heartache. She took it quite well and strong. But now was a new start for Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. She knew this moment was right for her. She knew that the next time she would fall in love...

...

...

...it would be with Monty, the only one would breathe new life in Vanessa's heart.

She knew better what to do this time. And it left Agent P shocked as ever.

* * *

 **"Nobody Knows" - The Tony Rich Project - 5:07**

Monty was all alone in his bedroom quarter past three at night. It was raining so hard, yet it was nothing compared to the tears shedded through his face. He was now experiencing the fact that he and Vanessa were no longer a couple.

Of course, she didn't blame her. There was no way this secret relationship between them would no longer last. As much as Monty wanted to take this break-up well, he didn't. All he did was lay on this sad and lonely night, thinking about the love that they had. Although he manages to carry a smile, he can't help but be broken in two at the thought of his angel getting away.

The truth was, he was missing her. And nobody knew it but him.

* * *

 **"Hold On Tight" - Greg Holden - 3:06**

Vanessa looked a little scared as she grabbed on to the ledges, looking way down from this 12-story bridge.

"Okay, I'm v-v-very scared." Vanessa gulped.

"Relax Vanessa, you're gonna be fine as long as I hold on to you." Monty whispered to her.

"You're not gonna make me fall, are you?"

"Like I said, you're gonna be fine." Monty replied. "You ready."

"Yeah, I'm ready." Vanessa nodded.

On the count of three, both Monty and Vanessa jumped as she screamed, but suddenly...

...

...

...

...they flung back in safety. It seems that the two were bungee jumping as part of their date.

"SEE, THAT WASN'T SO BAD, WASN'T IT?" Monty chuckled as she shouted.

"YEAH, I'M LUCKY I HAVEN'T DIED YET!" Vanessa laughed as she shouted as well.

Monty was very lucky to be with someone like her. He didn't know how long he could have her in his arms, but Monty was willing to hold on tight to what he'd been handed.

* * *

 **"We've Got Tonight" - Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band - 4:38**

Both Monty and Vanessa were getting back to Monty's house after one of their 'secret' dates had ended. The two had decided to sneak in the bedroom window late at night.

"Thanks for the awesome date," Vanessa smirked. "I had a really fun night."

"No problem." Monty nodded. "I'm feeling way too weary from partying out."

"Me too," She nodded as well. "I better get going now. See ya."

But before Vanessa could leave however, Monty stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Hey Vanessa, you wanna stay with me tonight?" He suggested, which made Vanessa blush.

"Are you sure?" She replied.

"Yeah, I mean, the night is still young." Monty said with desperation in his eyes.

After such consideration, Vanessa finally made her decision.

"Sure, Monty. I love that."

With that, Vanessa re-entered his room with a smirk on her face. This was definitely a perfect time for her to make this night a little more special. After all, who needs tomorrow when they have tonight?

* * *

 **"Sharp Dressed Man" - ZZ Top -4:13**

Clean shirt, new shoes, gold watch, diamond ring, cufflinks, stick pin, white gloves, top coat and hat was all that Monty needed to be fancy for the Drusselsteinoween party. He was thinking of going as Mr. Monopoly this year instead of the Scarlet Pimpernel this time around.

After he dressed himself fancy, he walked out of his bedroom where Vanessa was standing there with a Lara Croft costume on.

"So what do you think, Vanessa?" Monty asked her.

"It's good." Vanessa nodded.

"You think so?" Monty replied.

"Yeah, although I'd ditch the white gloves, top hat, monocle, moustache, gold watch and diamond ring though." She replied.

Following to what Vanessa said, Monty got the entire objects off of him. When he looked at the mirror though, he felt a little disappointed, now knowing that he'll have to go to the party without a costume.

"Well, this doesn't sound like fun." Monty sighed looking at himself in the mirror. "I don't even know which guy I'm going as now."

With a smirk, Vanessa grabbed a plastic black gun from the cabinet and placed it in his hands.

"Look familiar, _Mr. Bond_?" Vanessa smirked.

"Mmmmm, now this is a very good choice for sure." Monty smirked as well. "The white moustache made me a little old, though."

To be honest, he actually changed his mind about his costume changes. He rather go as a superspy like James Bond, instead of an old man like Mr. Monopoly. It was definitely clear that Vanessa loved her men sharp dressed, and Monty was one of them.

* * *

 **"Name" - Goo Goo Dolls - 4:30**

Monty hated seeing Vanessa cry like that after being dumped by her boyfriend, Johnny. She hated the fact that a video game was way more important to her needs. She really did care about Johnny, even having thoughts of having a wonderful future, but now her dreams were tossed along the way. Even when Johnny begged her back via her letters, Vanessa either threw them away. It was clear that she didn't want anything to do with him anymore.

Yet, the damage was still done.

Needless to say, Monty Monogram had come in at the right time, therefore learning about Vanessa's tale for the first time. Even when she managed to shed a little tear, Monty ended up wiping it away, much to a smile from Vanessa. They knew that a real connection was being developed between the two.

Monty was now aware that he was now dating the daughter of his father's sworn enemy, but he was willing to let Vanessa hide beside him for a while. If Major Monogram were to find who his son was dating, Monty won't tell Vanessa's name to him. Or anybody associated to him.

It was worth the secret for the both of them.

* * *

 **"Ghost" - Mystery Skulls - 4:19**

Vanessa finally grew tired of her father ignoring her. He was too busy trying to take over the Tri-State Area with his crummy experiments that he couldn't find time to spend with her daughter. Vanessa absolutely hated that she felt like a ghost to him, so why would she even try getting her father's attention. She rather give up and just disappear, which by the name, was just the exact thing she was doing.

So after she wrote a note telling her father she wasn't coming back and was sick and tired of being ignored, Vanessa left Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated and left to the one place Vanessa thought she'd never expected...

...

...

...the Monogram house.

After a knock on the door, her boyfriend Monty Monogram, came in. He ended up noticing the suitcase standing before her feet.

"Fight again with your dad, huh?" Monty replied.

"Yeah, being treated like a ghost like always." Vanessa nodded. "Mind if I stay with you?"

"No problem," Monty nodded. "My dad's out for the whole week so he let me have the house to myself. Make yourself at home."

"Sweet." Vanessa said as she took her suitcase in.

At least she never felt like a ghost to Monty. She actually felt like she was actually _somebody_ for once.

* * *

 **"Nobody In His Right Mind Would Have Left Her" - George Strait - 2:53**

"Monty, please reconsider this!" Vanessa cried out.

"I'm sorry, Vanessa," He sighed. "I just can't do this secret relationship anymore."

"I can! I still love you!" She cried again.

"I still love you, too. But it's already making me stressful trying to hide this from both of our dads." Monty sighed once more. "I think it's best for you to find someone who won't cause us any harm. I'm sorry, Vanessa. Good bye."

"Please come back. We can still make this work..." Vanessa said with tears stinging in her eyes.

But Monty wasn't coming back.

It was clear that they were done. Monty felt foolish that he broke her heart like this, but could anyone blame him? The stress had gotten to him so bad that he was crazy enough to say goodbye. At least with the secret relationship over and done for, Monty felt a huge weight come off his shoulders.

But Monty was still hurting inside. Yet with the picture of her that he carries, Monty knew she would wish her luck. He knew his heart was smart enough to stay behind.

* * *

 **"I Want Her" - Keith Sweat - 5:59**

Monty Monogram came home after a long day of work down at OWCA. Who knew having to work alongside Agent P was so much sweaty business.

"Hey babe, I'm home!" Monty shouted inside the apartment.

"How's work?" Vanessa shouted from upstairs.

"Feeling fine, had to stop your evil father from ruling his world with a Balloon-a-nator." Monty smirked. "So, you have dinner ready for me."

"Sure, just let me get it for you!" She smirked.

Monty somehow kicked his feet up the couch and started resting with his hands over his head. But as soon as he relax, Vanessa appeared before him wearing something very racy and eye-boggling. She was wearing skimpy, lacy red lingerie which made his jaw drop.

"So stud, what do you think?" Vanessa smirked.

He was at a loss for words. Monty couldn't know if he was dreaming or not. Heck, this was actually a dream, he wouldn't want to wake up. It felt so real, in fact, that was getting such heavy urges. That urges got him to the point that he knew what he wanted to do.

"I don't know about you," Monty said, before smirking. "But I'm glad I found myself some dinner..."

"Oooh, you dirty dog..." Vanessa cooed as Monty picked her up bridal style.

And then, the two proceeded to head over to the bedroom where they could get some privacy with each other. Monty couldn't help with himself much longer. He definitely wanted such a bad girl like her.

* * *

 **"So Amazing" - Luther Vandross - 3:44**

The place was Kona, Hawaii as family, friends, and fellow animals were here to witness a glorious day. The day of Monty Monogram and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz's wedding.

Monty looked sharp-dressed and handsome with his father standing beside him side by side. As the music played, out came Vanessa Doofenshmirtz wearing the dress her mother wore at her wedding. It looked a little sexy with the lace all around her shoulders and all over her arms. Monty was as happy as he could be that Vanessa had came in dressing like an angel and with one kiss, their world would be changed.

As they both appeared side by side, the minister spoke to them their vows. After he said his words, Monty and Vanessa put both of their respective wedding rings on each other's hands.

"Do you, Monty Monogram, take Vanessa Doofenshmirtz to be your awfully wedded wife?" The minister said.

"I do." Monty nodded.

"Do you, Vanessa?"

"I know I do." Vanessa nodded with a smirk.

"By the power invested in me, I know pronounce you both husband and wife!" The minister declared. "You may kiss the bride."

With a smile, both Monty and Vanessa shared a kiss with each other while the people clapped. They broke off the kiss as they stared into one another's eyes.

"I love you so much..." Vanessa whispered.

"I love you too..." Monty whispered back. "It feels so amazing..."

With a love like that, Monty and Vanessa couldn't agree more. It _was_ so amazing.

* * *

 **Oh man, that definitely took a long time to finish, let me tell ya! I don't know why, but I just love doing these shuffle challenges. They're such a challenge for me. Hard, but quite fun to do, that's for sure.**

 **I'm still ticked off that both Monty and Vanessa still didn't remain together because of the "Act Your Age" episode (I will always hate that episode, although I did watch it mostly for Phineas and Isabella to finally be together). No offense to all Ferbnessa fans, but I will always remain loyal to Montessa. And nothing, and I mean nothing, will change that. Hard to believe it's been like nine-ten months since that episode aired, and the thought of Monty being alone without Vanessa still eats me alive to this very day.**

 **So, that concludes my shuffle challenge! Did you true loyal Montessa fans enjoy this? Feedbacks are welcome! Until next time, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off for now! BOO-YEAH!**


End file.
